


Best of Both Worlds

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Het, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Best of Both Worlds

Harry settled between Luna's thighs, the scent of her going straight to his cock. He spread her lips with his fingers and immediately licked straight from her glistening cunt up to her clit, making her gasp and tighten her fingers in his hair.

"Oh, Harry." Luna whimpered as he sucked on the tender nub.

Over and over he licked, sucked and teased, then pushed two fingers inside her, sliding through the wetness he found there. 

Though there were times he wondered, listening to Luna cry out as her thighs trembled beside his head, assured Harry that he was definitely straight.

~*~

Harry's left hand stroked Draco's cock as he sucked on of Draco's balls into his mouth. He licked up the length, tongue swirling over the head to capture the drop of precome at the slit.

"Fuck, Harry." Draco's hands scrabbled at the sheets as Harry swallowed him down to the root.

Harry bobbed up and down, sucking and licking, then encouraging Draco to fuck his face. Harry hollowed his cheeks and pressed one slicked finger to Draco's arsehole, instantly sending Draco over the edge.

Swallowing Draco's come—and licking every last drop—convinced Harry that he was actually quite gay.

~*~

Luna's hand caressed Harry's cheek. He rolled his hips forward, thrusting lightly, when Draco's hand settled on the small of his back and pushed him forward.

Draco put one finger inside him, then two, stretching and loosening Harry's hole.

Harry sucked in a breath when Draco replaced his fingers with his cock and slowly _pushed_.

Luna felt so good writhing beneath him, meeting his every thrust.

Draco felt so good filling him from behind, making him see stars.

Afterward, as Harry lay panting, he knew, without a doubt, that he was attracted to both men and women. All was well.


End file.
